Morfina
by Metropolis pt 1
Summary: Tezuka K es un ocupado médico intentando establecer una famosa carrera dentro del más prestigioso hospital de la ciudad. Fuji S. es el nuevo detective asignado a la zona mas próxima al hospital, en busca de vengar la muerte de su hermano. Una primera mirada podría unir mundos basados en la diferencia.. ¿quizás no?. Pésima para los sumarios. ¡ Los invito a leer !
1. Chapter 1

5:30 am- Dijo Tezuka, mientras se recostaba en aquella incómoda cama. Una almohada demasiado alta, un cobertor demasiado grueso, y un colchón insano para una espalda normal. Kunitmisu odiaba dormir en aquel lugar, pero lamentablemente era el único espacio condicionado para que los cirujanos internos pudieran descansar de sus extenuantes turnos.

Había pasado 15 hrs de pie operando el corazón de una joven estudiante la cual, producto de un accidente de tránsito, había sido atropellada de una forma brutal, por lo cual debió ser intervenida en una cirugía de extrema dificultad, pero aun así el joven médico de 26 años pudo salvarla junto a su equipo. Estaba feliz, las horas invertidas habían dado resultado positivo, lo cual no era esperable después de tan gran trauma recibido por la joven operada.

5:35 am- Tezuka vio por última vez su reloj antes de reposar su cabeza en aquella almohada más semejante a un ladrillo de construcción. Cerró los ojos esperando descansar después de tan extenuante jornada de trabajo, deseando que el próxima día... o las próximas horas, fueran más tranquilas de lo acostumbrado, de lo contrario no estaba seguro de poder mantener el ritmo.

El trabajo dentro de un hospital podía convertirse a veces en un infierno, y bien lo sabía Tezuka. Jornadas de 72 horas en donde no había opción de error... quizás aquello era lo que el joven médico buscaba, la perfección en una profesión honorable. Salvar vidas como primera meta sin necesidad de titubear, y bien así Tezuka había logrado alcanzar la distinción máxima dentro de su círculo de médicos. Cursando el último año de residente en su carrera de cirujano, Tezuka estaba más que seguro sobre su elección de profesión. Después del tenis, la medicina lo apasionaba enormemente y estaba seguro de querer desarrollar su vida en aquel ámbito... Sin embargo, había algo que Kunimitsu añoraba, y aquello era poder descansar aunque sea un poco. Las últimas semanas habían sido "de locos". La sala de emergencia llena de traumas y casos clínicos dignos de escribirse en un libro de medicina tanto por su complejidad como por su rareza. Operaciones a cada momento, conversaciones con familias angustiadas, papeleo interminable, cuidados de post operatorios, y por si fuera poco, debía lidiar con una que otra enfermera sonrojada intentando ligar con él. Esto último era lo peor de su trabajo. Tezuka estaba cansado de tener que estar sometido a aquellas situaciones estresantes. Al comienzo de su carrera como interno la situación era tolerable, pero con el paso de los años ya no estaba para aquellos juegos ni malos ratos. Se sabía el discurso para alejar a las jovencitas de memoria _"Lo siento, lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para una relación"._ Aquello funcionaba muy bien, las jóvenes se marchaban resignadas pero de cierta forma aquella afirmación no tenía nada de falso. Las horas invertidas en la profesión no le permitían desarrollar una vida social muy activa más que pequeñas interacciones con sus colegas, lo que al mismo tiempo, agradecía. Por ahora sólo tenía en mente una cosa y esa era dormir.

Ya relajando su cuerpo sobre aquel colchón insufrible, una luz proveniente desde la puerta nockió sus ojos, no quedándole otra opción que dirigir su mirada en aquella dirección.

- Dr. Tezuka, hay una emergencia, lo necesitamos en la sala de urgencia ahora - Dijo el nuevo enfermero en práctica, Horio. El joven salió corriendo con dirección a la sala de urgencias dejándole la puerta abierta al cirujano.

Tezuka se levantó con pesar de su cama poniéndose rápidamente los zapatos y su delantal blanco. Se pasó la mano por su cara en signo de cansancio y salió tras Horio para atender la nueva emergencia.

No alcanzó ni a dormir 20 minutos cuando allí estaba de nuevo. Un box de emergencia tratando a un nuevo caso. Un joven de 33 años el cual sangraba sin control por su nariz. Por lo menos esta vez el procedimiento era simple, controlar la hemorragia y derivar al médico neurólogo.

- La hemorragia ha cesado Dr. Sus signos vitales están estables. Ordene el próximo paso- Dijo la jefa de las enfermera, la respetada enfermera Sumire. Con más de 25 años de experiencias dentro del hospital, era la enfermera más respetada del lugar, incluso podía darse el lujo de conversar y hablar directamente con todos los cirujanos, lo cual no era aceptable para profesionales de su rubro.

- Súbanlo para que le realicen un scanner y llamen al Dr Oishi- Dijo Tezuka aliviado de que el momento crítico haya terminado después de 40 minutos de trabajo ya mecánico a esas alturas.

-Sí doctor - Mencionó Sumire mientras le hacía señas a su sobrina, la enfermera en práctica Sakuno, para que llevara al paciente al tercer piso a realizarse los exámenes. Sumire sabía la enorme torpeza de su sobrina para realizar cualquier tarea, de hecho siempre se preguntaba cómo la jovencita de trenzas había llegado a realizar su internado en ese hospital de prestigio. Nunca encontró una respuesta... - Horio, acompaña a Sakuno - Sumire además sabía que Horio tampoco era un enfermero destacado, pero sin dudas tenía más habilidades que su nieta.

- ¡ Hai ! - Dijo Horio al tiempo que movía la camilla con el paciente intentando salir del box... Aquello levaría un par de minutos.

Tezuka se dignó a salir rápidamente de aquel box de atención en busca de una cómoda silla. Por dios, sólo quería descansar ¿era mucho pedir? Su cuerpo de 26 años ya no le respondía de la misma forma que cuando tenía 22. El trabajo lo tenía exhausto, se sentía como un abuelo de esos que reposaban en el último piso del edificio, en el geriátrico. Se aproximó al mesón de atención de urgencias, su lugar de trabajo, y se sentó en su silla favorita con ruedas. _"Por lo menos es mucho más cómoda que la cama" _pensó al tiempo que se dignaba a llenar el historial médico del paciente que había atendido recientemente.

- Así que no alcanzaste a dormir mucho ¿cierto Tezuka? - La enfermera Sumire se le acercó mientras ordenaba el mesón.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - Pregunto Tezuka intrigado. Aquella señora siempre lo sorprendía, no por nada era la jefa de las enfermeras de urgencias.

- Jajaja -Rio la señora mientras lo miraba - Tampoco es muy difícil de adivinar, tu cabello está más desordenado que de costumbre y se puede ver una almohada pegada en tu rostro - La enfermera más antigua de toda Urgencia se podía dar aquella libertad de bromear con el doctor interno más prestigioso del hospital. Llevaban trabajando juntos por casi un año en la sección de emergencias y se había creado una especie de amistad entre ellos.

- Oh... Sí, no alcancé a dormir en realidad... - Tezuka respondió sin levantar la mirada mientras seguía anotando en el historial del paciente. En el fondo de su ser agradecía poder contar con el apoyo de aquella señora, era una de las pocas personas con las que podía conversar tranquilamente y en la que podía confiar, especialmente dentro del aquel ambiente en donde se creaban y esparcían rumores a la velocidad de la luz. De verdad si se quiere trabajar en normalidad es mejor no hablar mucho sobre la vida privada.

Terminó de anotar en el historial del paciente y le entregó la carpeta a la enfermera Sumire para que la guardara junto con las otras fichas clínicas. Tezuka se pasó la mano derecha por su cabello con el fin de acomodarlo sin poder lograr su meta, es más, lo único que logro fue desacomodarlo. Prefirió darse por vencido mientras se sacaba los lentes dejándolos sobre el mesón. Cerró los ojos manteniendo la intención de descansar un poco en aquella silla...

- Dr Tezuka ¿comenzó ya su turno? - Pregunto la Señora sosteniendo un teléfono próximo a su oído, observando de reojo a Tezuka.

- Sí... - Respondió el médico sin abrir los ojos, con claras intenciones de seguir descansando en aquella posición aprovechando que la sala de emergencias se encontraba relativamente vacía.

- Pues prepárese porque viene un paciente con herida de bala en un hombro - Dijo Sumire mientras colgaba el teléfono. - Acaban de llamar los de Investigaciones.

Tezuka frunció el ceño, era mejor hacerse a la idea de mantenerse activo siendo ya casi las 7 am. El día prometía movimiento así que era mejor olvidarse de la idea de descansar.

- Esta bien - Dijo El doctor mientras se acomodaba nuevamente el cabello, ahora con su mano izquierda, desordenándolo más aun- ¿En cuánto tiempo estarán acá?

- 2 minutos- Respondió la señora mientras preparaba la ficha clínica del paciente apoyada en el mesón, junto a Tezuka.

Si había algo que Kunimitsu odiaba, eran los pacientes llevados por la Policía De Investigaciones. Primero, porque los pacientes eran delincuentes sin respeto por nadie haciendo alboroto siempre que acudían a emergencia después de una redada, y segundo porque los detectives de la policía que siempre acudían eran una dupla detestable. Dos hombres de aproximadamente 35 años que por portar un arma se sentían con la libertad de mandar a quien se les cruzara por delante, sin duda eran una dupla detestable que Tezuka no toleraba en absoluto. Frunció nuevamente su ceño al pensar que tendría que interactuar nuevamente con esas personas engreídas.

No pudo continuar refunfuñando en su interior cuando Sumire lo desconcentró, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Dr. Ya están acá - Dijo la señora en voz elevada mientras se acercaba audazmente a la dupla de investigadores quienes llevaban al delincuente esposado de brazos por detrás de la espalda.

Tezuka abrió los ojos y observo a la dupla de investigadores acercarse cada vez más hacia el mesón. Grande fue la sorpresa de médico cuando se dio cuenta que algo no era como de costumbre. Aquella dupla de viejos narcisos había cambiado, en su lugar eran dos jóvenes. Uno pelirrojo con un parche en la mejilla al cual no le presto atención visual más que por 2 segundos, y aquel otro...

Tezuka no pudo evitar quedarse sentado inmóvil admirando al otro joven. Cabello café claro, estatura media, una figura en más que buen estado, y unos ojos azules hipnotizantes que dejaron al médico boquiabierto sintiendo el corazón salir de su bien formado pecho. Tezuka pensó que moriría de una arritmia al sentir su corazón latir de esa manera, no pudo moverse... decidió ponerse los lentes para que su ceguera no lo engañara, y la imagen logró ser nítida. Era el joven más guapo que jamás había visto...


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba de pie en su oficina, acomodándose el chaleco antibalas que acababa de ponerse. Odiaba usarlo, era tan pesado e incómodo que no le dejaba moverse con facilidad pero lamentablemente ciertas situaciones riesgosas lo ameritaban, por lo menos eso era lo que su compañero y mejor amigo siempre le decía... más bien le obligaba a creer. Se adecuó un mechón café de cabello que le quedaba mal ubicado sobre la frente y continuó tomando su arma de servicio, su pistola automática, acomodándola en su bolsillo especial para aquel artefacto, en el lado derecho de su cinturón. Ya preparado para comenzar su día de trabajo, como era de costumbre, se mantuvo de pie mirando su calendario el cual yacía sobre su escritorio. Hace ya dos semanas se cumplían 6 años desde la muerte de quien fuera su hermano, Yuuta. Aun recordándolo como si fuera ayer, prefirió no pensar demasiado en aquello... No era el mejor momento ya que aquellos recuerdos siempre le demandaban demasiada nostalgia...

Centrado en sus pensamientos, un ruido en la puerta lo desconcentró. Al ser alertado con un toque de 3 tiempos sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Una cabellera pelirroja se asomaba dentro de la oficina al momento que la puerta se abría.

- Ne, Fujiko. ¿Estás listo? Estamos en la hora si queremos aprovechar la jornada- El joven colega ya estaba dentro de la oficina, como si se tratara de la suya, tomándose atribuciones que solo podía realizar con su mejor compañero de trabajo.

- Sí, estoy listo Eiji. Vamos.- Dicho eso, tomó su billetera y prosiguió saliendo de la oficina en compañía de su mejor amigo.

Llevaba trabajando en aquel edificio desde 6 años, el tiempo que cumplía siendo detective. Conocía el trabajo a la perfección, el papeleo, los procedimientos, las retenciones, absolutamente todo. Aquel lugar era su segundo hogar, se sentía en comodidad trabajando en aquel sitio ya fuera de día o de noche. Es más, olvidaba ya el tiempo que pasaba trabajando jornadas completas tanto en la oficina como en la calle realizando operaciones. De algo estaba seguro, le encantaba su trabajo y más ahora que había sido ascendido hace una semana, junto a su compañero y mejor amigo, Eiji Kikumaru.

- ¿Tomaste desayuno? -Preguntó Eiji mientras caminaban por los pasillos centrales de la estación de policía con el fin de llegar al ascensor.

- ¿Desayuno? Jajaja Contigo al volante mejor no hacerlo - Dijo Fuji con una sonrisa. Su mejor amigo al volante era un peligro público. Era como si algo dentro se desatara en búsqueda de acción y emoción, muy parecido a lo que sería jugar al GTA.

- ¡Nya Fujiko! Que cruel eres. Me he controlado desde la última vez que tuvimos ese accidente en la carretera, además no fue mi culpa ¡se nos cruzó ese auto que salió de la nada! - Exclamo Eiji moviendo sus brazos expresivamente, llamando la atención de algunos detectives de pie en el pasillo por el que transitaban.

- Jaja Está bien, era sólo para molestarte. Sí tomé desayuno, estoy bien.

- Nya, a veces eres muy cruel, te costará un café si quieres que te perdone.-Refunfuño el de cabello rojo mientras se subían al elevador, marcando el subnivel donde el vehículo que buscaban se encontraba. - ¿cómo te fue ayer con Saeki?

- Ah... ¿de verdad quieres saber? - Preguntó el castaño mientras observaba a su compañero mostrándole sus ojos azules, con una mirada picarona.

- Oh Dios Nya, mejor no. Ya me lo imagino - Conociendo de quién venía esa pregunta, sabía que la respuesta era sólo una. Sexo desenfrenado.

- Jaja No sé qué estarás pensando pero sea lo que sea, no lo es - Se bajaron del ascensor llegando al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de policía, caminando en dirección recta, encontrándose con el vehículo buscado, un Mercedes-Benz CeBIT 2013- Decidimos no vernos más... en esas circunstancias, sólo espero que no haya quedado demasiado afectado- Dijo Fuji al tiempo que entraba al auto, después que su amigo conductor desactivara la alarma del auto a distancia.

- ¿Nya, por qué no se verán más? después de todo ya eran... ¿3 meses?

- A veces ciertas cosas llegan a un límite, y es mejor finalizarlas antes de que terminen de mala manera – Dijo Fuji mientras ambos se subían al vehículo, el castaño asegurándose de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad de inmediato - Tu sabes que estábamos juntos sólo para una cosa y esa era…

- ¡Nya, ya lo sé! no es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Cada vez que lo mencionas se me viene a la mente esa imagen mental tuya con él, cuando los encontré en mi habitación de invitados, en mi casa Nya. Aun no me pagas las sabanas de la cama... En todo caso conociéndolo es probable que te guarde rencor, se notaba que estaba interesado en ti Nya. Espero que no tome represalias en el trabajo, aunque siendo nuestro jefe... - Eiji encendió el vehículo poniéndolo en marcha. Bajó el freno de mano y encendido el GPS.

- Si... –

Fuji sabía que la relación con su feje Saeki constaba de encuentros sexuales ocasionales. Una llamada telefónica pidiendo juntarse para tener sexo y nada más. Las cosas con él habían sido así desde el principio, y es más, Fuji se sorprendía de la reacción de Eiji respecto al tema ya que el castaño siempre se había relacionado así con sus parejas amorosas. No se molestaba por intentar mantener algo serio, muy por el contrario, sólo buscaba relaciones esporádicas ya que solía "aburrirse" muy rápido de la gente, como si pudiera leerlas en un primer instante y no encontrar nada más en las siguientes citas. Por eso prefería sólo mantener relaciones basadas en el sexo y no mezclarlas con sentimientos ni nada por el estilo, y aquella había sido la tónica durante más de 6 años. De hecho, olvidaba si alguna vez había tenido un novio estable durante su vida... Por supuesto esta situación no era algo que aquejara al de ojos azules. A sus 26 años se diría que estaba bastante cómodo en relacionarse así con sus amantes ya que no había sentido nunca la necesidad de contar con alguien a su lado. Por otro parte y no menos importante, Fuji sabía además que su trabajo no le permitiría ese tipo de interacciones con otros debido a los ritmos de su profesión.

- 5: 30 am - Menciono el castaño mientras miraba su reloj - Siento que este día promete algo... - Pensaba mientras observaba el panorama de las calles de la ciudad por la ventana del auto. Se encontraban en camino hacia el barrio más peligroso de toda la zona en busca de un homicida, como generalmente acostumbraba. El trabajo siempre era muy parecido. Reconocidos como la mejor dupla de toda la brigada de homicidios, habían sido ascendidos a detectives superiores, lo cual significaba una cosa: Casos más complejos y, por supuesto, más riesgosos. Si el trabajo ya lo era, esta vez las cosas serían más peligrosas aun, pero eso no era algo que preocupara demasiado al joven de ojos azules. La adrenalina que sentía cuando las cosas se tornaban negras, cuando se presentaba ante la muerte, cuando pareciera que todo lo definiría el destino lo apasionaba, le encantaba sentirse en el limbo de la vida. Cualquiera pensaría que el joven estaba loco al querer enfrentarse ante tales situaciones, y de hecho muchos colegas en el trabajo así creían, pero Syuuske no estaba interesado en encontrar una respuesta.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba el sujeto que estamos buscando? - Pregunto Eiji sin quitarle la vista al camino.

- Seichi Sakuragi, orden de arresto por homicidio de su pareja, 4 puñaladas, herida mortal. Cabello oscuro, estatura media -Fuji continuo abriendo la guantera del auto, tomando la ficha de detención del sujeto para mirar su fotografía de perfil y así poder reconocerlo -tiene una cicatriz enrome en su mejilla derecha.

- Hoi Hoi -Respondió el pelirrojo mirando de reojo la fotografía del tipo prófugo - Ne Fujiko... ¿seguro que todo bien con el jefe Saeki? - Eiji se notaba preocupado por su mejor amigo. Aun acostumbrado a tener que ser partícipe implícito de una manera u otra en los encuentros amorosos del castaño, no podía menos que preocuparse por el bienestar emocional de su dupla. Fuji hace poco había tenido una recaída afectiva debido al aniversario de muerte de Yuuta, y Eiji creía que Saeki sería la persona quien pudiese ayudarlo a superar de una vez por todas aquella pérdida... Pero ver al detective tan centrado en alejarse de quienes lo buscaban sólo lograba alarmar al pelirrojo.

-Estoy bien Eiji, de verdad. Si me pasara algo te lo diría... - No quiso continuar en el tema y prefirió centrarse en observar el panorama y ponerse serio con la misión que les competía en ese momento.

Registraba visualmente el vecindario en busca de la casa del sujeto que buscaban, intentando discriminar las viviendas que la verdad eran todas iguales. Fuji era un muy buen observador, podía captar distintos detalles en una simple inspección superficial de cada imagen. Siendo un detective muy suspicaz y atento se podría decir que nunca bajaba la guardia pasando la mayor parte del día hipervigilante, lo cual, por cierto, lo agotaba. Por otra parte, su pareja de equipo era todo contrario. Eiji era una persona muy volátil y fugaz, incluso en el orden y continuidad de sus pensamientos. Comprenderlo era algo a veces un poco difícil, pero Fuji estaba entrenado para aquello. A pesar de esto, si algo caracterizaba al pelirrojo era su intrépida agilidad. La rapidez y flexibilidad a la hora de ponerse en acción para atrapar sospechosos e imputados era única, y aquello era algo que Fuji no poseía a cabalidad. Si bien ambos demostraban grandes estados físicos, el castaño no podía competir contra la naturaleza de su amigo. Pero más allá de las diferencias que los identificaban, se podría decir que eran una dupla perfectamente complementada, no por nada se habían convertido en un dúo magnífico.

- Eiji, creo que lo veo, a las cuatro en punto - Dijo el castaño dirigiendo su mirada en un sujeto que caminaba lentamente a pocos metros del vehículo.

-¿dónde?...

- Detén el auto - dijo Fuji abruptamente al ver que el sospechoso se encontraba más cerca de lo que creyó. Era él, estaba seguro. Su aguda vista pudo identificar la similitud compartida con la imagen que tenían de referencia.

Eiji rápidamente detuvo el auto para darse cuenta que Fuji ya había descendido de aquel estando en movimiento. Se apresuró a bajar del auto siguiendo la carrera que su dupla había emprendido detrás del imputado.

Fuji ya estaba agitadamente persiguiendo al sospechoso, quién se había puesto en marcha al darse cuenta de la presencia de aquel Mercedes poco habitual en la zona periférica… Supo de inmediato que iban detrás de él. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia cualquier dirección, con claras intenciones de desaparecer del campo visual del castaño, ilusamente sin lograr su objetivo.

Emprendiendo una maratón tras el sujeto, los detectives no se mostraban muy sorprendidos ya que aquella persecución no era la gran cosa, una simple intervención rutinaria para la dupla, por lo cual no hizo falta el siquiera pensar en utilizar sus armas de servicio. Esta vez, como de costumbre en esos casos, lo atraparían como la ley manda. Cuerpo a cuerpo.

Fuji era el primero tras el sospechoso. El sujeto era rápido... muy rápido. Syuuske ya comenzaba a percibir aquella sensación adrenalinica que lo satisfacía tanto al sentirse en una especie de aventura peligrosa. Apresuró el paso para acercarse más pero el sujeto era bastante veloz, poseía piernas más largas y el castaño se veía claramente en desventaja.

Siguiendo al homicida, se encontraron corriendo a través de una plaza pública, ante la presencia de varios transeúntes. Para variar abría escándalo, pensaba Syuuske. Era muy común que los amigos, familiares y conocidos de los arrestados se interpusieran en la captura de los prófugos, ya que entre ellos siempre existía una especie de hermandad a pesar de conocer los crímenes. Para evitar aquel posible escenario Eiji se activó como de costumbre y aceleró la persecución intrépidamente, siendo capaz se sobrepasar a Fuji respecto a su marcha, acercándose a pocos metros de sujeto. Se apresuró por ejecutar un salto acrobático por sobre la espalda del homicida cayendo sobre él, inmovilizándolo rápidamente atrapando los brazos del sujeto tras su espalda.

- ¡Te tengo! estas arrestado por homicidio, tienes derecho a guardar silencio... ¡deja de moverte hoi ! - Grito Eiji exaltado, intentando que el tipo dejara de moverse

- Yo no hice nada, ¡lo juro! - Exclamaba el homicida, intentando zafarse a como dé lugar de las manos del joven acrobático.

- Cállate, y quédate quieto- Dijo Fuji sacando las esposas que guardaba en su pantalón - No intentes resistirte.

Al momento que Eiji aflojaba e agarre de los brazos del sujeto para que Fuji lo esposara, en un movimiento más que ágil, el homicida empujo a Eiji con la fuerza de su torso, levantándose para sacar un cuchillo de su zapato.

- ¡hijos de puta, los voy a matar! - El tipo con el cuchillo en la mano se aproximó a Eiji para apuñalarlo en el rostro a sangre fría, sin embargo no logró a aproximarse demasiado cuando el intrépido castaño ya se encontraba con su arma automática en las manos, proporcionándole un tiro en el hombro sin vacilar.

- ¡Quédate quieto! - Fuji puso el pie sobre la cabeza del imputado después que este cayera al suelo estrepitosamente por el dolor de la bala en su cuerpo.

- ¡ Ahh, qué han hechos malditos, mi hombro! - Gritaba el sujeto retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, implorando por piedad.

- ¡ Que te calles ! - Fuji presionó la cabeza del sujeto con más fuerza, abusando de la autoridad que le otorgaba la ley, sin mostrar resentimientos al hacerlo. No sentiría empatía si la vida de su mejor amigo se encontrara en peligro.

Eiji volvió en sí mismo rápidamente, y esposó al sujeto con sus propias esposas, a pesar de los gritos de dolor que el imputado imploraba.

- ¡Suéltenme por favor, me duele mucho, ayuda!

- Venga, si te vamos a ayudar, pero en el hospital- Dijo Eiji, levantando al tipo tomándolo de los brazos.

Sin importarles el sufrimiento del delincuente, emprendieron un rumbo rápido hacía el vehiculo ubicado a unas cuadras, a vista de muchos vecinos de la población quienes salieron a observar y cotillar al escuchar el escándalo que el sujeto sostenía. En ese momento arremetieron rápidamente al auto, ya que siempre en esas poblaciones algo inesperado podía pasar, como el ataque de una pandilla para librar a sus cercanos.

Después de una caminata más que rápida, llegaron al auto. Eiji se dispuso a conducir aprovechando de la libertad que tenía para arremeter rápidamente al hospital para que el sujeto que quiso matarlo no se desangre. Fuji por otra parte se subió con el tipo en el asiento de atrás, para mantenerlo inmóvil. Al estar los 3 ubicados dentro del auto, Eiji optó por encender la baliza azul que yacía sobre el techo del vehículo y no dudo en presionar el acelerador a fondo.

Mientras conducía aproximadamente a 110 km/h, rebasando por supuesto cualquier ley del transito que se cruzara en su camino, Eiji llamaba por teléfono al hospital de la zona para confirmar su llegada junto con la del herido. Por otra parte, en el asiento de atrás el homicida estaba notoriamente mareado al borde del desmayo, aunque no sabía bien si perdía el conocimiento por la hemorragia de su hombro, o por el mareo proporcionado por la forma de conducir de Eiji... por lo menos esta última afirmación era lo que le ocurría a Fuji. Estando en el asiento trasero, cada giro y vuelta que Eiji daba se sentía con mayor fuerza...

-Eiji, ¿podrías conducir un poco más despacio?

- ¿despacio nya? hoooi pero si vamos lento, si bajo la velocidad se nos muere el tipo en el auto. Y no quiero que la tapicería se ensucie con sangre, ¡sabes que da mala suerte! Además, a ti te gusta la emoción…

- Si Eiji, pero no de este tipo- Exclamo Fuji mientras intentaba mantener la vista en un punto fijo para no marearse más.

Una sonrisa pícara se hacía entrever por el espejo retrovisor. Eiji estaba extasiado conduciendo para el lamento de su compañero. Por lo menos aquella forma temeraria de manejar tenía sus recompensas. En menos de 15 minutos, que para Syuusuke fueron eternos, estaban ya en la puerta del hospital de la zona. "Seigaku General Hospital"

Eiji se estacionó arbitrariamente en el sector reservado para las ambulancias con el fin de detenerse rápido. El estacionarse, apagó la sirena del vehículo y bajo de éste, ayudando a Fuji a sujetar al herido para que el castaño también pudiera bajar del auto. Ya los 3 en tierra firme, para la alegría de Syuuske, caminaron velozmente hacia urgencias, en realidad casi cargando al homicida el cual estaba al límite del desmayo. Al entrar a urgencias, vieron cómo una señora, enfermera a simple viste, se acercaba para ayudar al herido a mantearse de pie.

Los 4 ahora se acercaron a un mesón amplio donde encontraron a un joven de bata azul oscura y delantal blanco.

Fuji se quedó observando sin decir ninguna palabra a aquel joven que le llamo profundamente la atención. Su cabello café desordenado, y un aspecto de no haber dormido en años lo atraparon en la incertidumbre. La perspicacia de Fuji no tardó en darle una revisión visual acabada al castaño oscuro en menos de 2 segundos. Aun cuando estaba sentado, por su porte se notaba que era un hombre alto, con un físico envidiable... y deseable al mismo tiempo, con facciones serias que denotaban misterio, evidenciando decisión en su rostro...

El doctor subió la mirada al responder al llamado que la vieja enfermera le hacía...

Sus ojos café profundo lo atraparon. Era la mirada más penetrante que había sentido alguna vez, se creyó atravesado hasta lo más profundo de su. Aquel doctor era un joven muy guapo a pesar de su presentación personal marcada por el cansancio, sin embargo esto no fue impedimento para que el castaño menor pusiera toda su atención en él. Por el contrario, había quedado más que cautivado por aquel encuentro visual eléctrico, el que creía que no proseguiría de ninguna otra manera ya que el doctor parecía estar petrificado sin decir nada... Fuji sintió la mirada de su compañero pelirrojo sobre sus hombros... Aquel Eiji era único. Se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su dupla... Fuji Se había decidido en conquistar a como dé lugar a quién lo miraba con aquellas orbes cafés.


End file.
